comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Roy Harper (New Earth-Two)
History Early Year Roy was born the son of Park Ranger Roy Harper, Sr. who raised Roy on a Navajo Reservation. Roy would spend most of the time patrolling the Reservation with his father and would be schooled by the Navajo tribe that live on the Reservation. Roy would be taught how to use a bow when he turned five and began taking lessons from the tribe's chief Brave Bow who was good friends with Roy's father. Shortly after beginning his archery training under Brave Bow, it was discovered that Roy was a prodigy and was a very good marksman. Roy would quickly become Brave Bow's top student and would learn more difficult techniques that he would quickly master as well. Roy would eventually lose his father after a biker gang attack the Reservation in an attempt to steal from the tribe. Roy's father would attempt to stop the the bikers, but was shot by the biker's leader, who did it because he thought it would get their point across. Roy attempted to move towards his father, but was stopped by Brave Bow who told him that if he runs out towards his father they would kill him. Roy agrees, but asks what he is suppose to do then, which Brave Bow responds to by handing Roy a bow and quiver full of arrows. Roy would follow Brave Bow to the top of a near by hill, where they would shot the bikers with their arrows. Roy would quickly kill the biker's leader, which cause the others to flee. Shortly after the bikers flee, the tribe preforms a ceremony to honor Roy's father's sacrifice. Roy would be taken in by Brave Bow and would continue to learn under him. Roy would eventually lose Brave Bow to cancer when he was 15, but not before Brave Bow told him that he had a large destiny awaiting him outside of the Reservation in Star City. Roy asks Brave Bow what he means, which Brave Bow tells him that he had a vision of him as a great champion and that he can only achieve this if he goes to Star City. Roy tries to argue, but quickly realizes there's no use and tells Brave Bow he will, but not in till he passes away, because he is the only thing keeping him there. Brave Bow would die a few hours later and Roy would leave the tribe and make his way to Star City. Roy would spend a couple of weeks living on the streets of Star City trying to find the destiny Brave Bow mentioned. While roaming the streets during the night in Star City, Roy accidentally found Star City's resident vigilante, Green Arrow surrounded by gang members. Seeing that the odds were stacked against Green Arrow, Roy grab his old hunting bow and began shooting arrows with rubber heads at the gang members. With Roy's help, Green Arrow managed to defeat the gang members. Green Arrow would thank Roy for his help, but was surprised to see that he was still so young and asks him why he is on the street this late. Roy tells Green Arrow his story, which Green Arrow believes is very true and invites Roy to live with him and help him fight crime. Roy agrees and the two go to Green Arrow's Arrowcave, where Green Arrow reveals that he is Oliver Queen, CEO of Queen Industries. Roy would quickly move into the Queen Estate and would take the alias Speedy and server as Green Arrow's sidekick for a full year. Present Falling Out Between Partners The partnership between Ollie and Roy would end after Queen Industries began to lose contracts and investors. The problems with Queen Industries would cause Ollie to become depressed and would cause him to develop a drinking problem. Ollie's alcoholism caused a strain on his and Roy's relationship and would cause Roy to become himself depressed. Roy would however, not turning to drinking, but began using illegal drugs he got after taking down some drug dealers. Roy originally did them only to release some of his stress, but quickly got addicted. Ollie would soon find Roy's stash and would call him out on it. Ollie and Roy would end up in a fight that ended after Ollie disowned Roy and fired him from being his sidekick. Roy would leave Ollie's mansion shortly after the fight and would hitchhike out of Star City. Healing Roy would begin a road trip through the U.S. fighting crime where he found it, while also trying to get rid of his drug addiction. As Roy moved through the country, he continued to detoxify himself by quitting cold turkey and would eventually get back in shape by continuously fighting crime. Roy almost gave into his urges after stopping a biker gang who was making meth at an abandoned warehouse. Roy just as he was about to use some of the meth decides against it and destroys the meth and calls the police. Roy would eventually decide to stay on his own for a while in hopes that Ollie would forgive him if he became a true hero himself. Roy decided to take up residence in Gotham City, where he believed that it would be the best place to prove himself in Ollie's eyes. Founding the Titans Soloman Grundy Category:MalesCategory:Bow WieldersCategory:ProjectilesCategory:Projectile Weapon UsersCategory:GeniusesCategory:Tactical AnalysisCategory:Teenage HeroesCategory:New Earth-TwoCategory:Martial ArtistsCategory:Expert CombatantCategory:Weapons ExpertsCategory:Expert AcrobatCategory:Expert DetectivesCategory:Created by Shiplord13Category:Humans Category:Drug Addicts Category:Titans (New Earth-Two)